Back joint disc or tendon pain is a common and potentially debilitating ailment that affects an estimated 80% of the worldwide population at least once in a lifetime. In many instances, the cause of the pain can be attributed to a degenerated intervertebral disc that has further deteriorated into a condition known as disc herniation. This occurs when the disc nucleus pulposus extrudes through a tear or fissure in the outer lining of the disk, thereby exerting pressure on spinal nerves. The compression caused by the herniated nucleus leads to inflammation and is directly responsible for the pain felt down the leg (also referred to as sciatica). Available treatments for this type of back pain vary according to the severity of the hernia. If mild, the patient's condition can be appeased with rest and inactivity for an extended period of time. However, for patients suffering from a severe herniation or who do not respond to non-invasive treatment (pharmacological and/or physical therapy), surgical intervention is often recommended. With this invasive treatment come several disadvantages such as:
i) irreversibility of the procedure
ii) formation of scar tissue
iii) slower recovery time
iv) longer hospital stays
v) risk of infection
Since the late 1950s, many attempts have been made to treat sciatica and lower back pain with minimally invasive percutaneous procedures to avoid surgery. Well known treatments for example are percutaneous discetomy, percutaneous plasma disc decompression (nucleoplasty), intradiscal electrothermal therapy (IDET), and percutaneous intradiscal radiofrequency thermocoagulation (PIRT) but the high costs of these procedures has kept researchers looking for another alternative. In 1984 an Italian orthopedic surgeon named Dr. Cesare Verga proposed the use of ozone/oxygen mixtures to treat the pathology of a herniated disk.
In other situations such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis or a repetitive injury through sports or occupation, such as tennis elbow, frozen shoulder, or house maids knee, inflammation can develop between the two surfaces that are involved in allowing joint function, such as a tendon and the sheath or lubricated tube in which that tendon moves. Inflammation such as bursitis in the knee shoulder hip, or other anatomic bursa may benefit from the administration of a therapeutic agent such as oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen, this includes epicondylitis, and other tendonitis and bursitis, including the wrist, hand and the tendon sheaths of the hand and wrist. Inflammation can occur at a site where a tendon or a ligament insert to bone or pass through a sheath from trauma, tension, over use or disease.
Inflammation can develop through pathologies of any joint, and these may again include the inflammatory arthropatic conditions of rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis and the like, or osteoarthritis. Joints that may be involved in these processes that are amenable to the administration of a therapeutic agent such as oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen include the synovial joints such as the, temperomandibular joint, the hip joint, knee joint, ankle joint, elbow joint or sacro-iliac joint. Vertebral facet and sacro-iliac joints may also benefit, inflammatory involvement of joints in the hand, wrist and feet with rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis or a repetitive injury through sports or occupational such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The inflammatory and arthritic or degenerative discussions described above are usually treated with a combination of anti-inflammatory agents such as ibuprofen, or more powerful drugs such as steroids or chemotherapy such as methotrexate. It is a common medical practice to inject steroid medications or lidocaine directly into the inflamed tissue or joint. This is often done repeatedly. These drugs can be associated with side effects of infection and even death from gastric ulcer bleeding or immunosuppression and infection. We believe that ozone therapy whether with oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a gas or dissolved in a liquid has advantages over the current practice.
Lavage of a surgical space prior to placement of a permanent surgical implant such as a hip or knee prosthesis, or pacemaker or treatment of an infected joint can be facilitated by the use of oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a sterilizing substance. Similarly a colostomy stoma can be created such that the adhesive disk is infused with oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a gas or dissolved in a liquid to aid in healing and inhibit infection. The post surgical recovery from sternotomy after cardiac surgery is often complicated by wound infection. Placement of a resorbable catheter in the wound that could be irrigated with oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a gas or dissolved in a liquid would aid healing. Indeed any wound could have a resorbable multisided hole catheter placed in it to allow oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen to be injected through it. This would have anti-infective, analgesic, and wound-healing properties thereby shortening recovery time and decreasing complication rates after surgery.
Endoscopic procedural infusion of ozone and trans catheter infusion of ozone can be used to inhibit the complications endoscopic medical intervention or image guided or non-image guided catheter based intervention for example in endoscopic evaluation of the pancreatic duct.
Dental injection of oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a gas or dissolved in a liquid may augment the preparation and repair of dental cavities, and aid in reduction of root canal inflammation or periodontal disease.
There are veterinary applications of minimally invasive administration of oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen as a gas or dissolved in a liquid in animals diseased with disc and degenerative syndromes. Few other options are available in that arena. Some animals are destroyed due to debilitating pain secondary to pain from disc disease, and arthritis.
Thus, there is a need for equipment specifically designed for the treatment of disc herniation and other medical conditions affecting the body with oxygen-ozone mixtures or excited, energetic, pure oxygen so that it can be done in an efficient and sterile manner. There is a need to develop kits for intervention in inflammatory and degenerative disease, that are portable, disposable, or reusable, but aid in creating sterile, stable, ozone rapidly on demand.